


Whistle

by darkgoddess_1981



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgoddess_1981/pseuds/darkgoddess_1981
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are dating so he supports the warblers but they got a new member Kurt has never met before and after seeing there performance Kurt decides to pay his boyfriend and the warblers a visit.





	Whistle

(Kurt is sitting on his couch watching the warblers and new directions go head to head for nationals he was curious about the warblers new head warbler. Over the past month he has heard quite a bit of complaining from Sebastian so needless to say anyone who could make his boyfriend that much of a crybaby that wasn't him intrigued him. Kurt sat and finished his dinner while he waited for the warblers to start , when they first started to sing he still had food in his mouth and nearly choked on it.)  
"Are you fucking kidding me!" Kurt yelled into the loft grabbing the attention of Santana  
"what you yelling about Tinkerbell"  
"The warblers are singing..." and he doesn't even finish he just starts pointing at the t.v  
(she looks at the t.v and starts laughing)  
"well that's one way to out the school"  
"SANTANA!"  
(She just looked at him)  
"It is not a school for the gay..damn"  
(she pointed to the t.v)  
"yeah that's why there up there giving a detailed description on how to give a blowjob....nice try"  
(he stomped toward his room)  
"i'm going out of town for awhile"  
"what about work?"  
"i'm on vacation"  
(Later that following night Kurt calls Sebastian on the phone as he gets off the plane. He was glad he bought those tickets last month)  
"hello"  
"you could have warned me about what you were going to be singing"  
"Kurt i'm gonna go on stage with a bunch of other guys and sing about blowjob's"  
"oh you got jokes"  
"you would have been pissed and we would have fought you know it"  
"I'm gonna be even more pissed if when i get to Dalton tomorrow your not there"  
"when you flying in?"  
"my plane landed an hour ago i will stop by around 4 your classes should be done than"  
"I have warbler practice"  
"good i know where to find you. Do they know your dating me?"  
"no you told me not to say anything until i get out of high school because of everything with Blaine and all of them being all chummy with him still"  
"OK, speaking of which do not tell anyone i'm hear i'm hoping to just come see you my dad and than leave i don't want to see anyone else."  
"well if you come while i'm in warbler practice..."  
"well ill just tell them little shits to keep there mouth shut i don't want Blaine knowing i'm here. Last time i came home he drove me fucking crazy"  
"alright...I will see you tomorrow than"  
"okay goodnight Seb"  
"night"

THE NEXT DAY

(Kurt was walking threw Dalton heading toward the warblers practice room, reaching the room he opened the door. Catching the eye of everyone in the room)  
"KURT!"Jeff screamed as he stood up and ran over and hugged him  
""hey, hey Jeff i cant breath"  
"Jefferey let him go and sit back down" a boy who Kurt took to be hunter said  
(the room was quite as Kurt just stood there and stared at him hunter was the first to break the silence)  
"Hunter Clarington leader of the warblers...Oh and not even remotely bi-curious"  
(Kurt's slight smile turned into a evil smirk and everyone in that room who knew Kurt knew this was gonna be funny)  
"not even a little curious hugh" Kurt said and took a small step toward him  
"not even a little"  
(Kurt just nodded)  
"so that was a....interesting performance you guys put on i'm honestly surprised the counsel approved those songs"  
(Kurt took another step forward putting his hands behind him )  
"There isn't a counsel anymore I choose the songs we sing"  
"I see...so you chose those songs or did you all choose them?"  
(Kurt asked taking another step to were he was standing infront of hunter but looking away from him)  
"I chose them, why?"  
(Kurt was looking at the cat in hunters lap as he put one of his hands on the arm of the chair and then started to pet the cat as it counted to sit in his lap)  
" i didn't know Dalton allowed pets here....you know for someone who isn't even remotely bi-curious you had no problem standing up on a stage with 14 other guys singing to everyone in great detail on how to give a blow job.......(he than looked up to hunter) interesting don't you think?"  
(you could here snickers threw out the room)  
"It's just a song and its not about that"  
(Kurt raised his eyebrow then stopped petting the cat)  
"oh yes it is you can ask everyone in here that song is about a blowjob."  
(he looked away from Kurt and noticed that none of his fellow warblers were looking at him)  
"you know if you wanted to know about blowjob's all you had to do was ask, i can tell you about them"  
(as soon as Kurt said that he knew everyone in that room straight gay or bi was gonna be hard or be busting any minute)  
"that's okay.."  
"oh i don't mind...really" Kurt smirked  
"sit back let me show you how to whistle hunter"  
(Kurt was gonna use the words from the song and fuck with hunter he knew he could do it he has done it several times to several men)  
"put your lips together and blow" when Kurt said this he put his lips together and blew on hunters ear sending a chill down hunters 

(after using the song to make hunter weak in the knees and hard as a rock Kurt stood looked at hunter and smirked)

"Yeah not even remotely curious my ass"  
(he walked over to Sebastian who was a mess because of what Kurt was doing to hunter and grabbed him by his tie shoving his tongue in Sebastian's mouth after releasing Sebastian he turned and looked at hunter and the rest of the warblers who some were in shock because of what they just saw and said)  
"if any of you tell Blaine i'm here i do have method's of torture i will enjoy and you will not. I also have blackmail on several of you in here and those of you i do, know who you are. Hunter consider your self added to that list.(he looked at Sebastian) sweetheart i'm ready to leave now lets go"  
"oh and hunter i swear to god if you guys sing another sexual song like whistle i will neuter your cat"  
(the cats head popped up and all the warblers started laughing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Live,Love,Learn~  
> NO  
> H8


End file.
